The Happy ending
by Superkillerah
Summary: One year has passed since Toan set out on his adventure to restore the world with Atamilla.  Paige has been worreid, and has devolped a crush on Toan, and wants to find out if he will ever be back.  Toan however, having just returned, wnats to do the same


**I do not own Dark cloud, or any of the characters, all belongs to Sony and Level 5.**

**This story is Toan x Paige, which should be the correct match, after all they knew each other since they were kids right. :D**

Paige Sat on the bench outside her house, looking into the sunny sky, she wondered what happend to Toan, and when he will return, she felt afraid, afraid that he would not return, and one day they'll find a skelton, the only reminders being a poncho and a hat, she fought back the tears.  
>She knew Toan would do anything for her, she even had a crush on him for doing so, after all he did try and attempt to save her when the windmill came crashing down when the Dark Genie attacked, he was kind hearted, which is what worried her, what if he found someone in need of help badly, and ended up getting poisoned, with Xiao unable to help him. She knew Toan had to go and save the world, but in reality she just wanted to grab him and hug him, and not let him leave her, but in reality, she just let him go, and walk out the village, hiding herself away in her room, Paige then left her trial of thought, wiping her tears away in her arm, slowly opening the door, and returning up the stairs to her room, where she led, the only reason why she wanted to, so she could dream of Toan and his return.<p>

Toan awoke, led on his face, feeling dizzy, when the Simba said he was going to take him back to his own time, he didnt think he meant this, all the others were dropped off in their own villages bar him, a few minues walk away from the enterance to norune, he rolled over and looked at his surroundings, it was bare, he knew it was the field that was not far away from the pass in the mountains that hid them away, he rembered that due to a tree that sat near the enterance, that him and paige used to sit under when they were kids, he smiled at the thought, he always liked Paige, but ever since he left, he found himself thinking of her more and more, and over the time he thought about asking her out, but he was afraid.  
>They grew up as good freinds, when Paige went through her "All boys are gross" thing, Toan was the only boy she would ever talk to regardless. Toan looked over to see a cat, obviously Xiao, running through the enterance, in a way he was glad that she was back to a cat, after all she could be a bit annoying at times, but still, she obviosly has gone on back to his house, Toan figured he should do the same, he stood up, balancing, when his mind decided to take in more details, the grass was greener than he has ever seen it, the trees were green, and a new one has blossmed, pink flowers danced to the ground, the thought it could grow reminded Toan of how old he has got, he was 16, when he left norune for the first time, now he was 17, his hair had grown unreasonably long, facial hair has decided to show itself on his face, and his voice has deepened, he sighed, taking in a deep breath to remind himself that he was really home at last, and walked towards the enterance to norune.<p>

Paige screamed and bolted upright in bed, coated in sweat, she sat up freezing for a few seconds, before sobbing, Pike must of heard this from the pond which was right next to their home, and came rushing in.  
>"PAIGE" he shouted in panic, fearing the worse, running upstairs only to stop, sigh a bit of relief before asking.<br>"Paige are you okay? why did you scream"  
>"Its nothing dad, dont worry about, just a bad dream" Paige replied, trying not to worry her father.<br>"It was a dream about Toan wasnt it? why dont you tell me what happened?"  
>"Well, i saw him, he was smiling at me, but then something came flying at me, i closed my eyes, but didnt feel anything, when i opened them toan was infront of me, and there was a line going down him, then he just... just" Paige suddenly began to cry badly, pike came over to give her Support, hugging her tightly.<br>"Dont worry Paige, he will come back, he promised, he always does" Pike didnt feel that way, it has been a year since he was gone, however he hopped that if he did survive, and returned, that it wouldnt have affected him badly, and he wouldnt turn out to be a pshyco.  
>Paige why dont you go out and take a walk around the village, help you freshen up a bit." Pike suggested.<br>"Sure" Paige replied, before walking down the stairs, Pike aiding her down, before walking out the front door.

Toan felt relieved, he was finally home, the green or Norune village reminding him of the good times he had, the many he has forgotten, he walked along the road, heading towards his house, which was right next to Paige's, he figured he go see his mum, and make himself look neater and sort out his hair, since it had grown way to much, luckily no one was around to see his scruffy appearence, and if they did they probally didnt reconize him with his stubble, he looked down and carried along the path, thinking what he would say to Paige to get her to become his girlfreind, but in his haste, he didnt reliaze, but Paige just walked directly past him, Toan then climbed the stairs towards his front door before opening it, his mom was not there, so he went into the store room and grabbed the sicissors and a dustpan and brush to clean up his hair, which he was used to cutting himself by now, within seconds he was done, he swept up his hair, and put his hat back on, checking in the window reflection, his appearence was fine by the facial hair, he went to the closet and opened a chest, that aga his dad left for when he got facial hair, he looked in his relection as he gripped the razor, this was gonna be painfull.

Paige stopped by the Rivers edge, looking at herself in the reflection, she really have let herself go, hair was unbraided and left dangling down, and frazzled around like she just been through a thorn bush, he sighed, if Toan ever did return, he wouldnt reconize her, she thought she saw Toan earlier, but reliazed it wasn't him due the fact his hair was to long, and he had a slight beard growing, though everything else was the same, then a thought came over her, what if really was Toan? who has returned after one year , she smiled in hope, she ran back to her house, seeing Reene enter her house then shut the door, followed by a loud "TOAN YOUR FINALLY BACK!" Paige smiled happily, and ran straight into her house to sort her hair out.

Toan had been completley caught off guard by his mother, hugging him tightly, squeezing the air out of him, she was clearly sobbing "umm... hi mum" he replied, hugging her back despite almost being killed, reene released her grip, and took notice, of what Toan was doing. "You need help Toan on doing that, I'll do it for you this time to show you what to do" Renee smiled, before taking the Razor from Toans hand, laughing as she was doing it, it was good to see that Toan was back to his good oldself, despite being slightly more grown up.

Paige stood outside Toans house a hour later her hair finally braided, in her usal style, smiling, she walked up the door, peering in sneakily to observe the scene, she laughed, it deffinatley was Toan, Renee was helping him shave, he was fussing, he was saying that he wanted to go out and see everyone, but Renee wouldnt let him go untill he finished, so Paige quitley snuck down the stairs, and sat, waiting his arrival.

The door to Toans house opened, Toan came out and walked down the stairs, to busy being fixed on the two moons that have now revealed themselfs, Paige was sat there asleep, Toan noticed, and smirked, he sat down next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Hey Paige I'm Back" Toan said in a low voice, Paige slowly opened her eyes, and turned her head to dace Toan smiling, before embracing him, hugging him like she never wanted to let go.<br>"Toan i missed you so much, i thought you died, and would never come back" she sobbed loudly "I promised you i would come back for you, and i did." Toan replied softley, trying not to cry himself, helping Paige up, and walking towards the river, the place where there was enough room for them to be in private, before carrying on something Paige understood what to do without being told by Toan.

"Paige, i been wanting to ask you something" Toan nervesoly said.  
>"What is it Toan?" Paige inquired, still recovering from her tears "I was wondering... if you would... i mean would you like to... umm, how can i put this..."<br>"Do i wanna what?"  
>"you... Paige, do you want to be my Girl..."<br>"No Toan i know what you are going to ask"  
>Toan looked down ashamed of even thinking of that, Paige however, seemed to be smiling.<br>"But Toan." Paige exclaimed, looking directley back at Toan.  
>"Would you like to be my boyfreind?" Paige asked Toan, who looked at her shocked, tears of joy in his eyes.<br>"Yes Paige, Yes i would" Toan exlaimed, beging to repeat yes i would in excitment, Paige just smiled before jumping on him, and kissed him straight on the lips, Toan Resisted at first, but eventually went with it, the world seemed to be lost, the fact they both matured, the events that happened to their village, everything just went vanished, and they both wanted this moment to last forever, Of course, they both cut of eventually, Paige rolled off Toan and led on her side both looking directley at each other, the tempture on that night was warm enough to be cosy. they both looked at each other before embracing each other, Paige turned over with her back to Toan and snuggled into him, the ammount of times shes done this with Toan it seemed kind of natural, but tonight was a exception, besides she would doubt Pike would have any problem with Toan and Paige dating, after all he saved the world.  
>"Toan, tell me about what happened to you on your Adventure" Paige said happily, all hints of sadness from earlier vanished from her voice.<br>"Well..." Toan began.

Toan woke up, the Two moons were finally descending into the mountains, and the sun was rising, he smiled, noticing Paige snuggled into his chest, he carefully placed her head down, to the right of him was a daisy, he went to pick it up, but felt a hand on his wrist stopping him, he turned his head to see Paige next to him smiling, leave it as it is Toan, your return is good enough for me after what you described to me what happend, and its good to know Xiao is back to a cat though" Paige replied "However, now you've got to tell everyone else it, so far its only Renee and me that know." Paige said teasingly "Terra Damnit" Toan whispered to himself.  
>"But however, I'll be by yourside the entire time, besides lets go, My dad will be wanting to see you"<br>Paige and Toan both got up and walked slowly over towards Paige's house, its gonna be a long day for Toan, but with Paige by his side, He felt it would be worth it.

**The End**


End file.
